


Dreams Are Meant To Shine

by ScarlettBeat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a great manager, Angst, Ballet Dancer Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran is her assistance, Cuban Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Hip Hop God Shiro, Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Might have Lotura, Need beta reader, Physical Therapist Adam, Referenced Bullying, Slow Burn, WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BINGE WATCH DANCE MOMS, dance au, first multichapter fic, injuries, klance, nothing really brutal, or at least im trying, voltron dance au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettBeat/pseuds/ScarlettBeat
Summary: He wanted to be a dancer since the age of 6.He learned dance on the streets after running away from the orphanage.He chose to dance because it made him feel free.He wanted to be by his side when he was hurt.He wanted to dance but was to scared because of what society thinks.She wanted to continue a legacy.She wanted to do something different.When Altea Entertainment is on the verge of shutting because of Galra Records, Allura calls one of the best upcoming dancers of the era to form the greatest dance team with two members of his choosing. Will Shiro, Keith, and Lance be able to combine their amazing dance skills with Pidge and Hunk's amazing intel gathering and choreography?





	Dreams Are Meant To Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Ive only been in the Voltron fandom for almost a month now!  
> So this is my very first multi-chapter fic and i really hope you guys enjoy it! And if anyone would like to beta read my chapters please let me know! A lot of love and thought has went into this fic idea and i hope you guys will see that!

A little boy sits in front his TV, eyes glued to the figures dancing across the screen. The fluent, movements of the dancers bodies has always grabbed his attention. He turns to his mother on the couch who’s resting her head on his dad’s shoulder.

“Mama! I want to be a dancer!” His eyes full of determination. His older sister scoffs next to his mother on the couch.

“Really, you? A dancer?” She laughs. This is another one of her brother’s phases. Last time he wanted to be a professional skateboarder, but that only lasted for a week before he moved onto something else. She watches her younger brother pick himself up angrily off the floor.

“What? You don’t think I can?” He puffs his cheeks in irritation.

“It’s not that you can’t,” His eldest brother Luis gives him a soft look trying to ease the blow to come., “You just get bored with things to quick and don’t stick it out till the end little bro.” he ruffles Lance’s head. Lance makes a noise of protest, moving out from his brother’s hand and giving a pout. 

“...No I don’t…” he looks to his other siblings Rachel and Marco for confirmation but they just avoid eye contact. Lance feels the familiar burn of tears well up in his eyes and he looks down towards the ground studying the stain patterns on the carpet. 

“Don’t doubt him just yet kids.” His mother gives him a loving smile. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Lance this determined before!” His mother turns to look at his dad, silently asking what he thinks. 

His dad lets out a sigh “I don’t have a problem with you dancing son, but if we let you do this there’s no backing out.”

Lance can hear the seriousness in his father’s voice and he nods eagerly in understanding. 

His father then gives him a smile, “Alright, it's settled then.” 

Lance gives a wide smile and jumps onto his parents to give them a hug, his joyous laughter sounding throughout the room.

“Me and you can start looking for a place in the next few days mijo.” His mother kisses his forehead and Lance doesn’t think it’s possible to be any happier than now.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His mother takes him a week later to sign him up for a dance studio in the area called Blue Lion. Lance was so excited he kept wringing his hands together and bouncing in his seat the whole ride there. When they finally pull into the parking lot of the studio, Lance bolts out of the car, looking at the building in awe. 

‘This is it, that start of my dream as a dancer’ He thinks to himself and smiles as he and his mother walk into the building 

“Welcome to Blue Lion dance studio, how may I help you today?” The lady at the front desk asks with a polite smile lighting up her face. 

As his mother talks to the front desk lady, Lance glances around the studio and sees a multiple kids stretching and warming up, some doing turns that makes him cross eyed by how fast they are spinning. The walls are painted an electric blue save for the one that is paneled with mirrors. He sees on another wall the words “Blue Lion” are written in a elegant writing and a black tiger head emblem under it. 

“Lance honey” his mother calls to him, “what type of dancing would you like to do?” As of yet, Lance hasn’t really decided. Wasn’t dancing all the same? 

“There’s different types of dancing?” he inquires as his head tilts to the side, “I thought dance was just dance.”

“Yes! There’s many different types!” the lady at the front desk beams.

Lance gives another glance to the spinning children and asks,“What’s the one with all the spins and jumps?” 

“That’s ballet, though more girls tend to take it we do have some boys in the class as well. If you would like to try it the beginners class starts next week.” 

“Please, please pleeease Mama! I promise to always practice and be the greatest dancer!” he pleads. 

“Are you sure ballet is what you want to do Lance.” his mother crouches to meet her son's eyes. She knows how cruel people and the world can be, ballet isn’t the manliest thing to do but if this is what her son wants to do then who is she to stop him. 

“Alright, sounds like he’s made up his mind! I’ll just need you to sign some forms and take a look at some of the rules of the studio concerning dress code, behavior, competitions and recitals to look over together.”

As his mother signed the papers, Lance continued to be entranced by the other dancing children. ‘They better watch out, because I’m going to be the greatest dancer they’ve ever seen!’  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The day finally comes for Lance’s first ballet class and he stands in the practice room with the other kids waiting for his teacher. He notices most of the other children are girls like the front desk lady, Monet, had mentioned save for him and three other boys. As he looks around the practice room he hears a door open and he sees what seems to be their teacher. 

“Welcome ballerinas and ballerinos! I am Mrs. Sandra and I will be teaching you beginners ballet. Ballet is not easy but if you work hard and practice, im sure you will all be terrific! Now, let’s go around the room and get to know each other!” she beams. Most of the kids speak so quietly that Lance can barely hear them, so when it’s his turn Lance makes sure people can hear him.

“My name is Lance Mcclain and im 6 years old! I want to be the greatest dancer ever!” He proclaims. Lance then glances at the other kids and feels his cheeks burn in embarrassment. ‘Why are they staring at me like that? Don’t they want to be great dancers too?’ he wonders in confusion. 

“Well Lance, you have confidence and that can take you a long way! I can’t wait to see you bloom into a beautiful dancer!” his teacher smiles at him and he can’t help but smile back.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lance is 12 and has been doing ballet for about 6 years now and has improved greatly over the years. By the time he was 9 he has seen most if not all the dancers from his beginners class leave. The weird looks they gave give the first day of class makes sense now. They never wanted be here in the first place.

After all the exhausting practices and sore muscles, he finally made his way into the advanced class.. Lance noticed that the advanced group didn’t like him much and he doesn’t blame him. Some kid who’s only been in ballet 6 years being in a class with others who’ve been there longer easily makes you a target. 

“Excellent technique Lance!”

Lance was now more tense when getting compliments, it just seems like it makes the other dancers angrier. Mainly speaking, the males in his class. The girls in their class, for the most part, adored Lance. One had even kissed him on the cheek! 

“Well look who we have here, it’s Lancey Lance.” Lance’s feels his throat tighten and his heart drop to his stomach. Rolo was the worst with the teasing and was the ringleader of it all. Ignoring Rolo and trying to get his change of clothes out of his locker, he tries to make his escape. Tries being the key word. A palm slams by the side of his head closing his locker and making him jump. “What did mommy do this time to get you some compliments? Cause we all know you actually suck at ballet or really dancing in general” Rolo snarls at him. 

Lance clenches his fist and turns around to face him eyes full of tears and rage. “What the hell do you know!? Maybe if you actually practiced for once, you might actually get somewhere!” Another angry hand slams by the other side of his head and he flinches. 

“Better watch that mouth Mcclain if you know what’s good for you.” he bites out before swiftly turning and walking away. Lance doesn’t fight or say anything back. What’s the point? He’s used to it by now anyways.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A year later and Lance hasn’t told anyone about the mistreatment from the other students in his class. His family was very protective of him especially since he was the baby of the 4 of them. He was thankful that dancing does come with injuries such as bruises from falling and limping from tired muscles. On a really bad day, the guys get a little physical with him such as kick to the shin or shove him against the lockers. They would never do it when the instructors were around. No, they waited when it was pick up time and the instructors already left for the day to torture him. 

Lance wanted to just scream and cry, but what good would that do? Maybe he should just quit? Lance shook his head at the thought, that would prove everything his siblings said years ago right, but how much more can he take the verbal and physical abuse?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He’s helping his mother cook dinner in the kitchen with Veronica reading one of her college textbooks at the table when he brings up the issue.

“So I was thinking that maybe Veronica was right.” he says as he moves some of the ground beef in the pan. 

“As always, but what exactly am I right about this time though?” Veronica laughs while continuing to read through her textbook.

“That…maybe dancing is just a phase.” The room goes silent and Lance feels the atmosphere change. He tries to ignore the surprised looks he’s getting and focuses on the sound of the meat sizzling in the pan.

“Mijo what makes you think that?” his mother walks over from chopping bell peppers to place a comforting hand onto his shoulder. He tenses up at the touch and hopes his mother didn’t notice.

“I just don’t like it as much as I used to.” A lie. It’s clearly heard in the slightly raised pitch of his voice, a habit of his when he lies. There’s another silence before he hears Veronica’s vice again.

“Lance, this is the only time you are ever going to hear me say something like this so you’d better listen.” Veronica sets down her book on the table and Lance looks up from the pan to meet her gaze. “I was wrong. It’s not just a phase for you Lance, I believe it’s something you were meant to do. You put so much effort and passion into it, more than I’ve ever seen. I don’t know what happened to make you think you should quit don’t let your talent and effort go to waste. ”  
When she finishes she fidgets with her glasses, a habit Lance had noticed she does when she's embarrassed and he can’t help but smile a little. This may have been the most sisterly thing shes said to him.

”B-Besides, do you want to let your nephew down?” 

“Tio Lance?” a small voice is heard from the door of the kitchen. 

Lance looks to see his precious nephew Sylvio looking at him curiously, his father, Luis, right behind him. 

“You no dance anymore? Dance bad?” the two year old says in a broken voice, tears welling in his eyes.”

Lance’s eyes widen and he hurries to wrap his arms around the sniffling child. “No! No! No! Tio Lance isn’t quitting dance!” he tries to console Sylvio.

“What’s this about quitting dance?” Lisa walks out holding Sylvio’s baby sister Nadia. 

“Nothing!” Lance denies before Sylvio starts crying again. “Tio Lance pinkie promises” he says holding out his pinky to his nephew. He sees Sylvio give a smile and wraps his tiny finger around Lance’s. 

The topic was never brought up again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lance walks into the living room later that night for his usual routine of popcorn and his favorite dance show “Dance Dance Dance!’. 

“Tonight we have a special guests, possibly one of the best dancers of the era. Everyone give it up for Takashi Shirogane!” The TV hosts backs out of the shot and Lance sees someone around his 20’s appear on screen. He has dark black hair with a few pieces falling to the middle of his head and nicely built frame. 

‘Looks like your typical dancer’ Lance thinks to himself as he shoves another handful of popcorn into his mouth.The music starts playing and Lance is immediately captivated by Shiro’s performance. He almost jumps out of his seat as the dancer throws in moves of all kind. Hip hop, break dance, jazz! Before he knows it, he’s up dancing to the music with Shiro. Lance feels something like joy fill his chest and he almost cries at the sensation. He hasn’t felt this since the night he declared to his family he wanted to be a dancer. 

The fire was back and hotter than ever  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night Lance gets on his phone and searches ‘Shirogane Takashi’ pulling up multiple dances and articles. He finds out that Shiro graduated from “Garrison Dance Academy” a school Lance was familiar with. The Garrison Dance Academy is a school that only accepts top notch dancers and Blue Lion often has many of their students be accepted. The only difficulty about getting in was that a requirement was to know a wide scale of different dances. Lance continues to watch more of videos of Shiro dancing as he finally comes to a decision of what he wants to do.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“I want to try dancing other genres.” he says as he takes a bite of toast from his plate. Everyone stares at him in confusion.

“Where is this coming from?” Marco asks, turning from playing with Nadia in her highchair. 

Lance looks up from his eggs and bacon and declares like he did when he was 6, “I want to get into the Garrison Dance Company! I want to be like Shiro, I don’t want to limit myself. I want to give others like I did with Sylvio the same love for dance as I do!”

Everyone gives a smile towards Lance. They couldn’t be more proud of him.

“Dance? I dance!” Sylvio cries from his own highchair with a exuberant smile. 

Lance will be indebted to his nephew for as long as he lives.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Lance has his mother take him up to the Blue Lion the next day to talk about signing up for more classes.

“Lance, are you sure about this? You learn very quick, but there will be a lot of kids who’ve been practicing every type of dance since they were babies!” Monet bites her lip in worry. She knows the boy is talented but this can put immense strain on his body. 

“I’ll take a break from ballet for a little bit then! Or at least have Ms. Sandra have a one hour one on one with me!” he tries to bargain. He knows ballet has some of the most serious drawbacks to the body, but it’s his specialty and he doesn’t want to give it up completely. 

“Alright Lance, if you really want to get into the Garrison i suggest you hurry and get dressed for the hip hop class starting in an hour.” She sighs, though with a smile spreading across her face. 

Lance grins and runs off to his locker while his mother and Mary smile at each other.

“Let me inform our dance teachers they’ll be having a new student.” she winks and reaches her hand towards the phone at her desk.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lance is 15 when he auditions for The Garrison Dance Academy. He stands out in the hall of the audition room mentally going over his routines. Lance hasn’t been this nervous since his first ballet recital only a few months after lessons started. Lance is deep in thought and trying to calm his nerves when he hears a voice ring out throughout the hall.

“Number 246 you’re up!” 

Lance gets up and takes a deep breath to try and clear his mind before walking into the audition room. He glances over the judges table and sees Iverson, and Sonda. Great. If what he has heard is true, these two are the most strict teachers in the school.

“Name?” Iverson’s gruff voice snaps him back to reality. 

“Lance Mcclain.” he somehow manages to get out of his tightening throat.

“Alright, so here how it works. We’re gonna name some jazz and ballet moves to see where you stand, after we’ll get a look at your hip hop and breakdance in a freestyle.” Sonda’s states in a sharp tone.

Lance assumes auditions haven’t been going well, and he hopes they give him a chance and not write him off because of previous performances before him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lance walks out of the audition room with his stomach in knots. He could’ve executed moves cleaner than what he did. The only thing he felt most confident in was his ballet, but that can only get him so far. He knew it was a gamble to try and audition after 2 years, give or take, of lessons for dances he’s never really done before. Lance is pulled out of his worrying when he collides with a firm chest and crashes to the ground.

“Shit! I’m sorry!” He looks up to see a young boy about his age with a look of annoyance on his face. Lance couldn’t help but study every part of this boy he can. The deep purple eyes shaped like a cats, the silky long black hair. Lance isn’t one for mullets, but this boy can sure as hell make his mind do a 360 about that. He wouldn’t mind getting paired with this guy for a duet. Dammit Lance! Now is not the time to ogle the really cute mullet boy!

“Watch where you’re going.” 

The rough tone of his voice snapped Lance out of his gawking and glares. Okay, scratch that. 

Fuck this guy. 

“It was an accident. No need to get all bitchy about it Mullet.” 

“Mullet?!” he exclaims in a mix of shock and offense, “it’s not a- whatever! Just watch where you’re walking next time!” The black haired boy narrows his eyes and gives him a glare before walking past him into the audition room. 

Well fuck you too.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three months later Lance gets accepted into the Garrison Dance Academy by what feels like the skin of his teeth, but in reality by a good margin. He’s done just enough to where he’s not put into remedial dance classes and he’s even in advanced ballet! Now the next step is just to not screw the opportunity up!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next time Lance sees the cute black haired asshole again is on the first day of class in hip hop. Lance was practically glaring a hole into his body the whole class but he never noticed even once. It was like he ignored everything and everyone around him and it got under Lance’s skin. How dare he ignore him after how much of a dick he was to him! Lance is snapped out of his internal rant when he hears his dance instructor speak.

“Alright everyone. We are going to run through the dance one more time, but Keith come stand by me.” Lance sees the dark haired beauty he’s been staring holes into this whole time walk up by the director. “I want everyone to try and match Keith’s movements! 

‘Keith.’ Lance’s mind repeats the name like its prayer.

“Okay and five, six, seven, eight!” Everyone begins dancing from the top again and Lance tries to focus on dancing yet he can’t help but be drawn in by Keith. His movements are perfect, like he’s been doing it all his life! It’s like he’s been programmed to be a dancing machine! Lance’s mind wanders and he finds himself looking at Keith’s muscular arms, bare for him to see out of his black wife beater. 

“How the hell can a 15 year old have such nice tone, muscular arms?!” 

“Lance, quit daydreaming and get back in time with everyone else!” the instructor voice cuts through his thoughts once again.

“Y-Yes sir! Sorry!” Lance notices Keith rolling his eyes and continuing to dance. ‘I’ll show you Mullet. I’ll prove that I’m just as every bit of a good dancer as you!’

Lance’s dreams that night are filled with the sweet echo of the name Keith with the black haired beauty himself to match.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
